big_soccerfandomcom-20200216-history
Sir Thomas Lipton Trophy
The Sir Thomas Lipton Trophy was an association football competition that took place twice, in Turin, Italy, in 1909 and 1911. It is sometimes referred to as The First World Cup. However it is predated by the Torneo Internazionale Stampa Sportiva, which was hosted in 1908 also in Turin, as the first international competition. and football tournaments at the Olympic Games, since 1900 (officially). Italy, Germany and Switzerland sent their most prestigious professional club sides to the competition, but The Football Association of England refused to be associated with it and declined the offer to send a team. Not wishing to have Britain unrepresented in the competition, Lipton invited West Auckland FC, an amateur side from County Durham and mostly made up of coal miners, to take part. West Auckland won the tournament and returned to Italy in 1911 to defend their title. In this second competition, West Auckland beat Juventus 6-1 in the final, and were awarded the trophy outright. In January 1994 the trophy, which was being held in West Auckland Workingmen's Club, was stolen and never recovered. An exact replica of the original trophy was commissioned and is now held by West Auckland FC. Tyne Tees Television produced a TV dramatisation of the story in 1982, The World Cup: A Captain's Tale 1909 tournament Participants *Torino XI (Italy) (formed from players of mainly Juventus and FC Torino) *Stuttgarter Sportfreunde (Germany) *West Auckland FC (England) *FC Winterthur (Switzerland) Results ;Semi-finals | score = 0-2 | team2 = West Auckland | goals1 = | goals2 = Whittington 10, Dickinson 88 (pen) | stadium = }} | score = 1-2 | team2 = FC Winterthur | goals1 = F. Berardo 13 | goals2 = Lang 25, 55 (pen) | stadium = }} ;Third Place Match | score = 2-1 | team2 = Stuttgarter Sportfreunde | goals1 = De Bernardi 35, Zuffi II 75 | goals2 = Kipp 15 | stadium = }} ;Final | score = 2-0 | team2 = FC Winterthur | goals1 = R. Jones 6 (pen), J. Jones 8 | goals2 = | stadium = }} 1911 tournament Participants *Juventus (Italy) *FC Zürich (Switzerland) *West Auckland FC (England) *FC Torino (Italy) Results ;Semi-finals | score = 0-2 | team2 = West Auckland | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = }} | score = beat | team2 = Torino | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = }} ;Third Place Match | score = 2-1 | team2 = Zürich | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = }} ;Final | score = 1-6 | team2 = West Auckland FC | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = }} See also *Copa Lipton *Lipton Challenge Cup References * Results of the Thomas Lipton Trophy External links * West Auckland Village Website which includes the famous tale of the World Cup * West Auckland: "World Cup" winner Category:1909 in association football Category:1911 in association football Category:International club association football competitions hosted by Italy Category:Defunct international club association football competitions in Europe ar:كأس السير توماس ليبتون de:Sir Thomas Lipton Trophy fr:Trophée Sir Thomas Lipton it:Sir Thomas Lipton Trophy he:גביע סר תומאס ליפטון ka:სერ თომას ლიპტონის თასი ro:Sir Thomas Lipton Trophy